Divergence
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: Le problème avec eux, c'est que rien ne se fait sans fierté. Et le problème avec Aomine, c'est qu'il a merdé. Encore. Et qu'il va devoir se rattraper. - Suite de "Rivalité" et "Abruti !"


**/!\ YAOI, Soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas. **

Titre : Divergence

Pairing : AoKaga, of course

PDV : Externe

Rating : T

Résumé : Le problème avec eux, c'est que rien ne se fait sans fierté. Et le problème avec Aomine, c'est qu'il a merdé. Encore. Et qu'il va devoir se rattraper.

Disclaimer : Aucun des persos ne m'appartient, de même que l'univers du manga Kuroko no Basket. Tout revient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi.

**Note**** : Ceci est la suite de "Rivalité" et "Abruti !". Mieux vaut avoir lu les deux ou au moins le premier avant de lire "Divergence".**

**Note 2**** : Quelques différences à noter dans cet OS par rapport aux deux précédents. Premièrement, s'il est situé toujours dans l'univers du manga, il ne tient pas compte de ce qu'il s'y passe (les matche, par exemple, qui ne sont pas intégrés à l'histoire). Je m'en excuse pour ceux qui aiment ce style mais pour éviter les spoils et n'ayant pas lu la totalité des scans, C'est plus simple. Ensuite, il y avait un (ou plusieurs) lemon dans chaque OS, ici il je me cotente d'un petit lime (vachement plus soft mais le prochain OS fera ieux, il est déjà prévu ;)). Ensuite, j'ai (trop ?) donné dans l'OOC (mon point de vue) mais promis, dans le futur OS, ça sera moins flagrant !**

**Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Merci à Eikaow : quand je te lis, ça m'inspire ^^ **

* * *

_ AHOMINE ! hurla Kagami.

L'autre, affalé sur le canapé de son petit-ami dans un demi-sommeil, se réveilla en sursaut et se précipita vers le rouge qui, semblait-il, avait un problème urgent à régler. Affolé, il le rejoignit avant de se stopper brutalement. Assis à l'ordinateur, tournant le dos à l'écran qui, de façon stupéfiante, affichait son site porno préféré, le joueur de Seirin fulminait. A cet instant précis, le bleu sut qu'il avait merdé. Et pas qu'un peu.

_ Je… Je suis… bégaya-t-il, hésitant.

Par où commencer ? Les excuses ? Sauter celles-ci par fierté et passer directement à l'inévitable dispute ? Le métis pesait toujours le pour et le contre quand son vis-à-vis mit fin à son indécision en brisant le lourd silence d'une voix furieuse :

_ J'en ai marre. Tu te pointes chez moi à n'importe quelle heure, ok. C'est généralement pour bouffer ou baiser, passe encore. Tu squattes ma télé pendant des heures sans la regarder mais je m'en fous. Tu prends toute l'eau chaude quand tu te douches, t'es plus bordélique qu'une bande d'adolescentes en pleine puberté, tu me piques mes fringues et tu prends toujours toute la couverture mais à la rigueur, je peux supporter, commença le rouge, son visage se confondant un peu plus avec ses cheveux à chaque phrase, haussant le ton en conséquence.

Il reprit, visiblement hors de lui :

_ Mais que tu utilises mon ordinateur pour regarder tes merdes… Chez moi, sans même nettoyer l'historique où prendre la peine de fermer ta page… LA C'EST TROP !

_ Hum je… Je saisis pas, c'est quoi qui te gonfles : que je regarde du porno, que je le fasse chez toi ou que j'oublie d'effacer les traces ? tenta doucement son amant.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il sut que c'était l'une des choses les plus stupides qu'il ait jamais dites… Et dieu sait s'il en avais dit beaucoup. Il se prépara à recevoir insultes, coups ou même menaces mais… Seul le silence retentit dans ses oreilles. Il entendit vaguement le soupir acerbe de l'autre joueur et se détendit. Avant que ces mots claquent dans la pièce, calmes, tranchants et implacables :

_ Sors de chez moi.

Il le dévisagea quelques secondes, incrédule. Puis, ouvrant les yeux sans se rappeler les avoir fermer pour toiser l'as de Touhou avec colère, l'autre reprit :

_ Maintenant.

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, Aomine s'exécuta. Il ramassa son blouson, son sac de sport et son ballon de basket avant de se diriger vers la porte, non sans un dernier coup d'œil au dunker qui s'affairait déjà à nettoyer les traces du crime commis sur son précieux ordinateur. Avec une pointe de regret qu'il n'avouerait jamais, il referma le battant et descendit les escaliers.

_ Et merde… jura-t-il sous l'œil choqué d'une grand-mère qui promenait son chat.

**~Kuroko no Basket ~**

_ Je t'assure, j'ai vraiment fait une connerie, comment je peux me faire pardonner ?

_ Débrouilles-toi !

_ Mais, Satsuki ! Je… J'ai jamais fait ça avant ! Je sais pas comment on présente ses excuses à son… son… Bref, je sais pas comment je peux arranger les choses.

La rose soupira et contempla son meilleur ami avec un air à mi chemin entre l'exaspération et la compassion. Avec un demi sourire elle nota :

_ Et moi j'ai jamais regardé de porno sur son ordi. Donc je sais pas comment faire non plus.

Elle allait maintenir sa décision de laisser, pour une fois, son colocataire se débrouiller mais son regard de chiot battu finit de l'attendrir et, résignée, elle se laissa tomber sur un tabouret en face de lui.

_ Commences par envoyer un message pour dire que t'es désolé. Et après, essaie de faire des efforts, prouves lui que tu tiens à lui. Je te connais, Dai-chan, tel que tu es, tu dois agir en parfait égoïste sur tout.

Elle regarda son ami se renfrogner avant de préciser dans un rictus taquin :

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment une critique, ça fait partie de ton caractère. Mais tu devrais essayer d'être un peu moins insupportable.

Voyant que ça n'aidait pas spécialement le jeune homme elle l'abandonna à ses réflexions, profitant qu'il ne lui prête pas attention pour s'enfuir retrouver ses amies sans risquer d'essuyer une remarque désobligeante sur le régime qu'elle devrait faire au lieu de s'empiffrer avec elles ou une imaginaire rencontre avec Kuroko.

Le basketteur, lui, resta immobile un long moment avant de se retourner vers la dernière personne susceptible de l'aider. Il se jeta sur son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ancienne ombre.

**~Kuroko no Basket ~**

_ Et donc voilà toute l'histoire. J'en ai parlé avec Satsuki mais elle connait rien aux mecs alors…

_ Débrouilles-toi. répliqua le turquoise, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

_ Vous allez tous me faire le coup ?! s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait, avant de reprendre :

_ S'il te plaît ! Elle m'a dit de faire des efforts mais… Quel genre d'effort ? Qu'est-ce que Taiga attends de moi à ton avis ?

Le passeur contempla un moment son ancien coéquipier, plongé dans ses pensées. L'Aomine qu'il connaissait ne se serait jamais donné tant de peine pour quelqu'un. Il semblait vraiment soucieux d'arranger la situation… Kuroko soupira. En temps normal, il aurait adoré se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Mais là, c'était différent. Il finit cependant par lâcher un conseil que son ami sembla louer :

_ Je crois que Kagami-kun aimerait faire des choses un peu plus… romantiques ?

_ Hein ? Romantique ? Moi ? Avec lui ?

Daiki allait enchaîner sur le caractère incongru de la chose quand les mots de sa manager lui revinrent en mémoire : « Tel que tu es, tu dois agir en parfait égoïste sur tout. […] Tu devrais essayer d'être un peu moins insupportable ». Il finit par soupirer et lâcher :

_ Un ciné, ça irait pour commencer ?

Un hochement de tête suffit à le rassurer et il se leva en remerciant le plus petit, jetant quelques yens sur la table du café avant de partir en courant.

Deux heures plus tard, il était en bas de l'appartement du rouge, déterminé à se faire pardonner. Ne sachant pas par où commencer, il envoya un mail :

« Suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… Tu m'en veux ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« Oui. »

« Un ciné mercredi pour me faire pardonner ? 14h30 devant chez toi ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard :

« Tu m'invites à déjeuner au Magic Burger après ? »

« Ok ».

« A mercredi »

Il sut que la discussion était close.

**~Kuroko no Basket ~**

Après le départ d'Ahomine, le rouge avait tourné en rond plusieurs heures, ressassant sa colère et autre chose. Un quelque chose très désagréable qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer. Il avait eu recours à de nombreux stratagèmes en vue de se débarrasser de cette impression, de la douche jusqu'au basket en passant par le goinfrage de pizzas. Rien n'y fit, cette sensation agaçante lui tordait le ventre. Il comprit enfin ce qui se mêlait à sa colère quand, jetant un coup d'œil à sa boîte mail, il constata le nombre de spam à caractère sexuel qui jonchait ses messages. Cet abruti avait osé se servir de son adresse. Il cliqua distraitement sur le premier message qui s'affichait et contempla avec une pointe de dégoût et de déception l'image mouvante de la jeune femme pulpeuse et définitivement pas japonaise qui se déshabillait sur l'écran. Il resta braqué sur la strip teaseuse un moment, pensant vaguement qu'elle était vulgaire. Il manqua de s'étouffer en constatant que son cœur s'était anormalement serré, une peur insidieuse s'infiltrant en lui. Il venait de saisir ce qui le dérangeait : Aomine n'était pas gay… Il se demanda un instant s'il l'était lui-même mais repoussa cette question à plus tard pour se concentrer sur la prise de conscience dont il était la victime : le métis sortait avec lui… Un mec, jusqu'à preuve (et il n'y en avait pas) du contraire. Et il regardait des nanas se trémousser à poil devant son écran... Ce crétin avait toujours répété à qui lui prêtait une oreille – attentive ou non – qu'il aimait les gros seins. Il avait longtemps enchaîné les conquêtes, toutes féminines, et passait un temps considérable sur des sites techniquement interdits aux mineurs où il regardait les femmes de ses rêves se déhancher sensuellement si ce n'est plus. Que foutait-il avec lui ? Il allait plonger plus avant dans ses doutes quand son téléphone vibra :

« Suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… Tu m'en veux ? »

Daiki… Il hésita un court instant avant de répondre :

« Oui »

« Un ciné mercredi pour me faire pardonner ? 14h30 devant chez toi ? »

Il relut le texto. Trois fois. Mais non, il n'y avait pas d'erreur, il lui proposait bien un rencard… Hors de chez lui. Soit il s'en voulait terriblement soit Momoi l'avait assommé à coup de poêle à l'entente de leur dispute. Priant pour la première option, il tenta :

« Tu m'invites à déjeuner au Magic Burger après? »

« Ok »

Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond…

« A mercredi. »

Il avait deux jours pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez son copain… Ou peut-être futur ex-copain. Il secoua la tête, épuisé.

**~Kuroko no Basket ~**

Mercredi était arrivé bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient tous deux souhaité et c'est nerveux qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le terrain de street. L'un, décidé à ne pas faire de faux pas, l'autre torturé par les questions qui l'oppressaient. C'est pourquoi, après un salut rapide et un baiser étonnamment chaste, ils prirent la route sans un mot, murés dans un silence pesant qu'aucun des deux ne sembla remarquer. Sans s'en apercevoir, ils arrivèrent au cinéma, prirent les tickets et s'installèrent côte à côte. Le film avait commencé depuis plus d'une demi-heure quand le bleuté se décida à mettre en pratique l'un des conseils aboyés par Satsuki après que Kuroko ait vendu la mèche ('Alors comme ça, je ne connais rien aux mecs ! Eh bien laisses moi te dire ce qu'il faut faire lors d'un rendez-vous…'). D'un air le plus détaché possible, il fit lentement glisser sa main jusqu'à la cuisse de son voisin puis doucement, continua sa descente, ignorant la désagréable sensation qui le prenait : non, elle n'aurait tout de même pas osé lui mentir ?! Il parvint avec brillo à tourner le dos à cette impression persistante jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne ferme l'arrête et qu'il entende Kagami murmurer d'un ton alarmé :

_ Non mais tu fous quoi là ?

_ Bah je…C'est… Satsuki m'a dit que… Enfin que c'était bien de… Tain, elle fait chier…

Retirant sa main et se détournant, mort de honte devant le rire étranglé de l'autre, Aomine marmonna dans sa barbe encore un moment avant de sentir une main aventureuse imiter son geste précédent. Il sursauta et fixa le rouge qui gardait à présent les yeux fixés vers l'écran. Il finit cependant par lui lancer un coup d'œil amusé avant de chuchoter :

_ Ca peut être fun…

Et ainsi commença un long jeu de séduction et d'allumage dans les règles de l'art où chacun y allait de sa petite pression destinée à arracher un gémissement à l'autre. Quand (enfin) la séance prit fin, ils se levèrent comme un seul homme, se dirigeant vers les toilettes. A peine étaient-ils entrés que le scoreur plaquait son amant contre une porte qui s'ouvrit sans rechigner, se jetant sur ces lèvres qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser. Entre deux échanges, l'américain parvint à articuler :

_ C'est le film le plus long que j'ai jamais vu…

L'autre acquiesça dans un grognement, occupé à refermer la cabine d'une main tandis que l'autre tentait de retirer son T-shirt à son amant. Ils n'eurent besoin que de quelques secondes pour se retrouver torse nus, chaque paire de main s'affairant à caresser un maximum de peau. A bout de résistance, le dunker donna un coup de bassin joueur pour rejoindre leurs deux érections, chacun découvrant que l'autre était dans un état d'excitation au moins aussi avancé que lui. D'un regard ils se comprirent, ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour prendre son temps et si le fait qu'ils pouvaient entendre les clients du cinéma entrer et sortir de la pièce avait un effet presque aphrodisiaque, ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'éveiller les soupçons. Aussi, après quelques secondes à se frotter l'un à l'autre, Aomine poussa son partenaire contre l'un des murs de l'habitacle et d'un geste expert baissa son pantalon et son caleçon avant de fondre sur le membre tendu et de l'englober d'une seule traite appliquant avec délice un va et viens rapide, jouant autour du sexe dressé. Sous le coup du plaisir, le rouge se mordit la lèvre, retenant à tout prix ses gémissements. Tâche qui devint de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure que l'autre s'acharnait à vaincre ses barrières. Il tenta d'arrêter son amant avant le point de non retour mais les balbutiements qu'il laissa échapper ne parvinrent pas à lui et il se déversa dans sa bouche. Il vit avec un mélange de culpabilité et d'excitation le métis avaler son plaisir avec gourmandise. Ce dernier se redressa, une pointe de défi dans le regard et ils se fixèrent une seconde avant d'inverser les rôles.

**~Kuroko no Basket ~**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, dans la rue, deux adolescents pris d'un fou rire terrible durent s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche, hors d'haleine.

_ Quand je repense à la tête de ce gars quand il nous a vu sortir ! lâcha le bleu quand ils furent calmés, provoquant à nouveau l'hilarité de son compagnon.

_ J'ai cru qu'il allait s'étrangler ! renchérit celui-ci entre deux hoquets.

Il leur fallut une dizaine de minutes avant d'être parfaitement calmes. D'un commun accord et morts de faim, ils se levèrent en direction du fast food, Kagami ayant la surprise de sentir la main de son petit-ami se glisser maladroitement dans la sienne.

Au vu de ce qu'avait provoqué le dernier conseil de sa colocataire aux cheveux roses, le scoreur avait décidé d'appliquer le second qu'elle lui ait donné, vainquant sa fierté maladive pour nouer ses doigts à ceux de son partenaire. Celui-ci avait semblé étonné, contemplant un instant leurs mains jointes puis lui avait décoché un sourire radieux. Et même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne, Aomine décréta que ce simple regard empli de bonheur avait valu tous ses efforts. Et c'était le cas. Taiga, qui n'aurait jamais pensé un tel geste possible de la part de la panthère, avait raffermi sa prise sur ses doigts, ses peurs envolées. Ils étaient comme ça depuis déjà un bout de temps, discutant avec enthousiasme et mauvaise foi de la vie sentimentales de leurs proches (l'un délivrant les confidences de Momoi sur son expérience en matière de relations amoureuse et l'autre lui apprenant avec malice les dessous de la relation qu'entretenaient Akashi et Kuroko) quand une voix les interpella :

_ Aomine-san ? C'est toi.

Avec un frisson, le susnommé repoussa brutalement la main de son amant et se retournant pour faire face à un visage qu'il peina un moment à reconnaître.

Il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention aux gens qui l'entouraient et n'avait de fait jamais cherché à se lier avec ses camarades de classe. Il lui fallut donc plusieurs dizaines de secondes avant d'identifier la jeune fille comme étant l'un d'eux.

_ Masaki…C'est ça ?

Il douta un instant mais un hochement de tête ravi confirma ce qu'il subodorait : la demoiselle était bien celle qu'il pensait. S'il avait retenu son nom, c'était en partie dû aux quelques heures de sport qu'il avait passé à flemmarder, regardant sa poitrine généreuse se balancer au rythme des tours de terrain imposés par leur professeur. Imayoshi avait essayé de le rouler une fois, lui refilant des photos de la jeune fille à la place de celles de l'idole qu'il lui avait commandées. Il les avait tout de même conservées, prétextant – bien que personne ne le crut – qu'il aurait été dommage que son capitaine ait fait tant d'efforts en vain.

Le regard de son copain vers la lycéenne et les joues rouges de celle-ci quand il l'avait reconnue n'échappèrent pas à Taiga, cela dit. Ni le fait qu'il ait lâché sa main à peine avait-il entendu son nom. Le rouge se renfrogna, attendant patiemment que le métis envoie bouler la nouvelle venue et qu'ils reprennent leur chemin. Mais rien ne se passa et il vit avec effroi que les deux étudiants de Touhou Gakuen entamaient la discussion.

_ Oh, mais peut-être que je vous dérange.

Le tigre attendit avec espoir une réponse qui ne manqua pas de le décevoir :

_ Non, pas du tout je…

Et l'as de la génération miracle d'asséner le coup de grâce :

_ Je te présente Kagami, c'est un pote. On joue au basket de temps en temps.

Il fallu quelques instants à l'adolescent avant de comprendre le sens de cette phrase et encore un peu plus pour saisir ce que venait de dire la jeune fille.

_ Oui, moi aussi, content de te connaître. Bon, Da…Hum, Ahomine, j'ai un truc à faire, à la prochaine. lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacial avant de s'en aller sans attendre de réponse.

Merde…Merde, merde, merde ! Il marcha le plus naturellement possible jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que les deux autres ne le voyaient plus puis il accéléra le pas avant, avançant le plus vite possible jusqu'à chez lui. Devant la porte, tremblant et incapable de l'ouvrir, il se laissa glisser contre le battant. Merde. Qu'attendait-il au juste ? Qu'avait-il espéré de ce foutu crétin. Il secoua la tête. C'était évident pourtant : il avait attendu qu'il… qu'il lui prête un minimum de considération, d'attention. Non, en fait, c'était faux et il le savait très bien… Il avait attendu d'Aomine Daiki qu'il l'aime. Ces mots sonnaient faux à ses propres oreilles. Il jura une nouvelle fois avant de se relever et de, finalement, entrer dans l'appartement. Il ferma à clé derrière lui et s'avachit sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Merde ! A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais entendu le scoreur dire qu'il était son petit-ami. Peut-être ne le considérait-il pas comme tel… C'était pourtant clair, il l'avait dit à cette cruche : ils étaient potes, et encore…

Il se rappela la réaction désinvolte qu'il avait eu face à ses coéquipiers quand ils avaient découvert qu'ils couchaient ensembles dans leurs vestiaires. Oui, mais à ce moment là, ils n'étaient pas en couple. La situation était complètement différente. Il tenta de se calmer, de se persuader que ce n'était rien, pas grand-chose. Mais au fond, il n'y parvint pas. Ils devaient mettre les choses au clair. Si Daiki avait honte de sortir avec lui, il était inutile d'aller plus loin. MERDE !

**~Kuroko no Basket ~**

_ Oui, moi aussi, content de te connaître. Bon, Da…Hum, Ahomine, j'ai un truc à faire, à la prochaine. lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacial avant de s'en aller sans attendre de réponse.

Il l'avait regardé partir, froid et déçu. Pour la deuxième fois en trop peu de temps il le comprit, à nouveau trop tard : il avait merdé. Et cette fois, il sentait qu'une sortie ciné ne suffirait pas. Il soupira, le regard rivé sur la silhouette du rouge qui disparaissait au coin de la rue.

_ Il avait l'air pressé… Dis…A-Aomine-san, ça te dirait de venir boire un pot un de ces quatre ? demanda Masaki, gênée par sa propre initiative.

_ Fais chier… grogna le bleu avant de lui faire face et de répondre, l'air contrarié :

_ Je suis désolé mais, ça ne va pas être possible. Ce mec, Taiga, c'est mon… on est ensemble et… Je crois que je viens de faire une bourde !

_ Quoi ? C'est ton copain ? Mais tu es…

_ Gay ? J'en sais rien. Mais faut que je rattrape le coup… encore.

Oui, il devait y aller. Et vite. Alors pourquoi il ne bougeait pas ? Il secoua la tête. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur – stupide par-dessus le marché – mais il avait du mal à saisir en quoi cela méritait un tel regard, frigorifique et triste.

_ Aomine-san, tu as dû le blesser en le présentant comme un ami. Tu devrais lui parler.

Il hocha la tête. Oui mais lui parler serait loin d'être évident.

Prenant enfin conscience de l'urgence de la situation, il s'élança sur le même chemin que le tigre un peu plus tôt.

**~Kuroko no Basket ~**

« Jsuis en bas de chez toi. »

Kagami lut le mail et soupira, tapant déjà la réponse.

«J'arrive. Faut qu'on parle. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Assis sur les marches de l'immeuble d'en face, il l'attendait. Il traversa la route et avant même de s'être stoppé devant lui, l'autre entama :

_ Taiga, j'suis désolé pour tout à l'heure et…

_ Tu crois que ça marche à chaque fois ? Tu fais une connerie, tu t'excuse et on fait comme si de rien n'était ?

Sous le ton apparemment calme se dissimulaient des paroles tranchantes.

_ Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'elle le sache ? Tu comptes la mettre dans ton lit ? Ou t'as juste peur de sortir avec un mec ? A moins que c'est sortir avec moi, qui te foutent la honte ?!

_ Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Aucune réponse ne venant, le métis reprit :

_ Tous mes coéquipiers savent.

_ Non, ils savent qu'on couche ensemble. C'est pas pareil… Ecoutes, je sais que t'aimes les nanas. Le porno, la scène de tout à l'heure et même tout ce qui s'est passé avant… J'ai compris. Alors, on arrête, ok ?

Il lui tourna le dos et partit. Il ne voulait plus continuer comme ça, entre la relation sexuelle et la relation amoureuse. Ca prenait trop d'énergie. Il traversa la route en sens inverse, tentant d'ignorer les cris d'Aomine :

_ Putain, Taiga ?! Eh, reviens ! Bakagami ! Oy ! Tu veux quoi, que je le dise à la terre entière ?

Il frémit à cette idée mais continua son chemin.

_ T'es chiant.

Puis plus rien. C'était fini, terminé, over. Ils avaient abandonné.

Sur le trottoir d'en face, le scoreur semblait réfléchir à toute allure. Comment faire pour le retenir ? Il faisait tourner les derniers mots de celui qui se barrait inexorablement dans sa tête. Tout se mélangeait, les paroles de Satsuki, de Kuroko, de la meuf de tout à l'heure dont il avait déjà oublié le nom et de ce crétin qui partait. « Faire des efforts…tenir à lui…égoïste…romantique…blesser… peur…honte… » Et merde. Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré ne lui ferait pas faire ! En dernier recours, avant que l'as de Seirin ne disparaisse derrière la porte du bâtiment, il prit de la hauteur et hurla à pleins poumons :

_ OY, ECOUTEZ MOI ! JE VOUS CONNAIS PAS ET JE ME FOUS DE QUI VOUS ETES MAIS VOUS VOYEZ LE CONNARD LA BAS AVEC SES CHEVEUX ROUGES ?! C'EST MON MEC ! ET MEME S'IL EST CASSE COUILLE COMME PAS DEUX, J'AI PAS ENVIE QUE CA CHANGE !

La rue était bondée. Il était 17h30, l'heure de pointe où chacun rentrait chez lui et son petit manège avait fait s'arrêter la majorité des passants dont la plupart le regardaient comme s'il était fou. D'autres laissaient leur regard passer de l'un à l'autre, attendant avec curiosité la réaction du second à la déclaration tonitruante du premier.

_ Je rêve, le con !

Kagami revint sur ses pas avec rage.

_ QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS, AHOMINE !?

_ A TON AVIS, BAKAGAMI ?! J'ai pas honte de sortir avec toi… Et comme tu voulais pas m'écouter, il a bien fallu que je trouve quelque chose.

_ GEULER AU MILIEU DE LA RUE QUE JE SUIS TON MEC ?!

_ Bah quoi, c'est toi qui a honte finalement ? répliqua la panthère sur un ton de défi.

_ Tu viens de hurler à tout le monde qu'on était ensemble et je dois rien dire ?!

_ Bah quoi, c'est vrai non ? Puis si tu m'avais laissé parler au lieu de t'enfuir, j'aurais pas eu à le faire !

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se jauger du regard. C'était à celui qui avait le plus noir. D'un geste rageur, le dunker s'empara du bras de son vis-à-vis et le traîna à sa suite jusque dans le hall, à l'abri des regards.

_ Ce que tu as…crié… tu le penses ?

_ Sans déconner ? Non, j'avais juste envie de me faire remarquer. Abruti !

Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'américain qui l'embrassa sauvagement. S'engagea une lutte acharnée pour dominer l'échange, rompue seulement une fois qu'ils furent tous deux hors d'haleine. Déposant son front contre celui du joueur de Touhou, le maintenant par la nuque, Kagami souffla sur ses lèvres :

_ C'est la première fois que tu le dis… Que j'suis ton mec…

_ Je savais pas que t'en avais besoin, crétin.

_ Dis plutôt que t'étais trop fier pour ça, imbécile.

_ Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? s'indigna le bleu.

Pour toute réponse, l'autre ricana, conscient qu'il avait raison. S'ils avaient été un peu moins orgueilleux, ils auraient discuté. Mais comme toujours, ils avaient attendu le point de non retour.

_ J'ai envie de toi… grogna le bleu, se déhanchant suffisamment pour que la preuve de ses paroles parviennent à son vis-à-vis.

_ Daiki, à cause de toi j'ai rien mangé ! Alors tu attendras que j'ai moins faim… imposa le dunker en s'éloignant du corps tentant de son petit-ami.

Avisant la mine déconfite de l'autre, il ricana avant de l'entraîner à sa suite jusqu'à l'appartement, laissant le temps à l'autre de le convaincre. Arrivé chez lui, il avait décrété que son repas pouvait encore attendre un peu.

* * *

**Mot d'Auteure :** Et voilààà. J'ai quasiment tout fait d'une traite (sauf la toute fin, j'ai toujours du mal à clore mes OS). Il y a dedans de petites choses que je comptais insérer dans mes drabbles sur eux (certains lecteurs m'ont dit qu'ils préféraient des OS comme les premiers quitte à attendre et comme ça ne me dérange pas, loin de là, je les écouté ^^) comme le coup du site porno, de la douche ou toutes les remontrances que Kagami fait à Ahomine.

Que dire de plus... Hum... Un indice sur la suite ? Ca va être chaud xD

Comme j'en parlais au début, j'ai l'impression de les avoir mis un poil OOC (euphémisme, bonjour) à vous d'en juger mais j'aime à croire qu'à force de sortir ensemble, ils ont commencé à changer.

Sur ce... Une review ? Pleeeaase (regard suppliant à la N°2#)


End file.
